The Price of Love
by The-KuroSeto-Luvr
Summary: Medieval AU. Prince Seto has to be married and Kuroha is the only male suitor for him. He figures he won't be picked, but it seems that one dance may change that. Yaoi with some smut maybe. Some foul language and a bit of homophobia.


**So.. I wrote the summary from a thing on tumblr for my friend and she wanted me to make it a story, so I shall. **

**It's KuroSeto and i will probably put in sex and stuff, so it's rated M. Tell me if you like it.**

**Summary:Kuroha really really _really _wanted to marry Seto, but he knew he wouldn't be picked. Why would Seto pick him over all those pretty girls that wanted to marry him, too. But those girls just wanted to marry him because he's a prince and he's cute. Kuroha wanted to marry Seto because he's Seto, he would actually treat Seto right and care about him. He wouldn't care if Seto was the poorest person in the world, he would still marry him. He just loved Seto.**

**Warnings:Smut, language, yaoi,**

* * *

Kuroha really really _really _wanted to marry Seto, but he knew he wouldn't be picked. Why would Seto pick him over all those pretty girls that wanted to marry him, too. But those girls just wanted to marry him because he's a prince and he's cute. Kuroha wanted to marry Seto because he's Seto, he would actually treat Seto right and care about him. He wouldn't care if Seto was the poorest person in the world, he would still marry him. He just loved Seto.

At the dinner party that was held for Prince Seto to meet his suitors, he didn't see the prince until it was almost over. All the girls surrounded him, making him impossible to get to. He surprised himself by even going to the party. What surprised him more is what happened there.

When he got there, he wasn't surprised to be the only male suitor for the prince. Guys were not supposed to like other guys in that time period. It just "wasn't natural." He was barely spoken to, seeing as almost everyone else there was fawning over the prince.

There were only a few that spoke to him. One of them was the king, Seto's father. Another was the queen, Seto's mother. Seto's siblings, the other prince and the two princesses, barely spared him a glance. The prince did, once, and it wasn't a very nice one.

Both the king and queen asked why he wanted to marry Seto and why he was there. He had no real reason to be there anyway, Seto wouldn't pick him. Why would he? Kuroha was only the town blacksmith's son, nobody liked him.

Most of the party, Kuroha was walking around the room, not dancing with anyone. He wasn't going to dance until he had to dance with Seto. It was customary for the prince to dance with all his suitors. Prince Seto probably didn't even notice that he was even there.

Every once in a while, Kuroha would glance over to where Prince Seto was to see if the girls were still around him and fawning over him. They always were. Kuroha pretended to care, even though he did. He wanted the girls to go away and for Seto to go over to him and say that he'd choose him to marry.

Kuroha knew that would never happen. It wasn't supposed to. He technically wasn't even supposed to be at that party, but he was, because he was still Seto's suitor, even if he was a guy.

One of the last dances, though, he noticed Seto pushing through all the girls around him and start to walk over towards him. Once he was near enough to Kuroha, he smiled at him.

"May I have this dance?" Seto asked, bowing slightly. Kuroha's eyes widened a bit, but he nodded.

"I would love to dance with you," he said, taking Seto's hand when it was offered.

They walked to the dance floor, the band getting ready to start a new song. Kuroha knew how to dance, he had learned for this moment only. He could be the lead or not, depending on which Seto wanted to be.

He was taller than Seto, not by much, but he was. He wondered if that would mean that Seto would want him to lead instead.

"Do you want to lead, or should I?" Seto asked, looking at him. "I can do either, so it doesn't matter. I think I would rather have you lead, though, since it seems that you are taller than me."

"Okay," Kuroha said, getting into position to lead. He slid his arm around Seto's back and took his hand, getting ready to start. Seto put his hand on his shoulder and held his hand, smiling a bit.

Then the dance started. The whole time, they were staring into each other's eyes, dancing quite well. They never tripped over each other's feet or stepped wrong, which Kuroha though he would do. He didn't even notice everyone staring at them as they danced, which would've made him nervous if he had.

Kuroha was getting lost in Seto's eyes. He didn't even notice that the dance had stopped until people started clapping. He broke away from Seto's eyes, starting to blush.

"You're a very good dancer. Um.. Your name is Kuroha, correct?" Kuroha nodded, still blushing a bit.

"Yes, it is. It was a pleasure dancing with you, Prince Seto." Seto smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine," he said, bowing. Kuroha bowed back, smiling as Seto walked away to then be bombarded by the girls again.

The rest of the night, Kuroha would catch Seto's eye, and they would both smile. He figured that he now had a better chance of being chosen. He hoped even more that he would be.

* * *

Review, please. Tell me how you like it. Tell me if there's something you didn't like. PLEASE. The name'll probably change soon, too.

BYE!


End file.
